


Squawk

by rinhail



Category: Genjuu no Seiza
Genre: Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3995323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinhail/pseuds/rinhail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuuto can't explain why he's doing <i>it</i>, but he likes it nonetheless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squawk

**Author's Note:**

> This story is posted on Fanfiction (dot) net but I've tweaked a few words here and there, so it is slightly different from the FFN version.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own this series or characters and am making no profit from this work of fiction.

Fuuto couldn't explain what drove him to do it. All he knew was one minute he was walking beside Garuda, listening to his guardian berating him for being too reckless--again. And then something in Fuuto snapped, and he grabbed the half-bird by his broad shoulders and began making out with his mouth.

 

It was a strange feeling. Garuda's tongue felt much like his own. It was marginally thinner and much longer but had the same texture, softness and wetness to it. And he was quickly becoming turned on by those facts, which felt both wrong and right. Garuda wasn't even human, not entirely, and Fuuto didn't have an exact standing on bestiality, but he certainly never pictured himself partaking in it anytime soon.

 

Besides that, Garuda was an asshole. He was bitchy, bossy and a general downer. Certainly not a personality Fuuto saw himself finding interest in. The flipside to all of Garuda's faults was deep down Fuuto liked the bird. He protects him, cherishes him like no other has done before; he's smart, confident in his skin and under that strong sense of duty, a kind heart beats.

 

It can't be wrong to kiss a good person, right?

 

So with a little more resolve pumping through his veins, Fuuto pushes forward. He uses all the strength his human teenage body can muster and drives Garuda against a nearby wall, all the while deepening the kiss between them.

 

Garuda is kissing back now. His beak is mildly irritating as it scraps against Fuuto's jawline, but Garuda's hands are running down his back comfortably, and that makes up for the slight annoyance of that bill. Garuda sighs and Fuuto answers that appreciation by pressing himself even closer to Garuda's body.

 

Everything feels satisfying and with every second that passes, Garuda inches his fingers closer to the top of Fuuto's jeans. A car horn down the street, however, breaks the atmosphere and Fuuto disengages so quickly he loses his balance. Luckily, and like always, Garuda is there to grab him before he falls.

 

There are no words spoken for a short while, not until they can catch their breath, and calm their hearts to a regular rhythm.

 

After a full minute, Fuuto finally catches his breath enough to say, "We should get home."

 

Garuda nods without answering. He wipes his mouth free of either Fuuto's taste or saliva and picks himself off of the wall to walk ahead of Fuuto. Fuuto stares after him, wondering if maybe with that small action of Garuda wiping his mouth clean the bird regrets what just happened between them. But then why did Garuda kiss back so… vehemently?

 

Fuuto clenches his fist, a strong resolution flowing through his entire body, and races after the guardian. Whatever the answers to his questions Garuda decides to give, Fuuto knows that once the two of them make it back home (whether or not if there's a question or answer period – they are doing **that** again.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? I wish I could have added more dialogue, but this is all my muse would give me.


End file.
